


All us Beasts together.

by Tales_Unique



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: BNA: Brand New Animal - Freeform, F/M, Freeform, Post-BNA: Brand New Animal, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_Unique/pseuds/Tales_Unique
Summary: It has been roughly a year since the Sylvastra incident and things are slowly going back to normal.With the help of his new companions, Shirou finally has time to do that which everyone comes to Anima City for - to live.And it seems that a new beastman has come along to help him do just that.
Relationships: Ogami Shirou/Original Character(s), Ogami Shurou/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

A single, bright flame.

That's what Shirou thought when he first saw you. 

You looked so **vibrant** compared to the crowd in which you stood. Like them, you had come to witness Mayor Rosa speak to the masses of Anima City and to offer your support. 

Your eyes glittered as you took in every word, a soft smile on your lips. Your ears twitched with each euphoric cheer of the people around you, catching his eye as he stood at the Mayor's side.

It had been a year or so since the Sylvastra incident and things were making progress towards normality. Shirou, with the help of Michiru, Nazuna and all the others they had come across along the way, were ensuring that. Even the Family were doing their part, an arrangement that still somewhat shocked him. 

As the speech came to a close Shirou followed the Mayor's lead, but not before casting his gaze over to you as he turned to leave. That's when your eyes met his, brief yet intense, and he almost stopped breathing.

You blazed like the sun, looking at him with such a ferocious love for your people that it consumed him.

Then, the moment was gone.

He turned away and left, as did you, as the crowd cried out in unity.

Honestly, he hadn't expected to see you again after that. Especially not sitting on a bench watching Michiru and a few other girls playing basketball.

Being so close he could take in your scent - lavender, jasmine, and the spiced latte you were cradling between your hands - and the details of your face. You were pretty, naturally so, and **warm**. He could tell from the way you looked that the girls, supporting them and encouraging them without even uttering a word.

He liked that. 

He was starting to like **you**.

And he didn't even know your name. 

"Shirou!" Michiru called, waving from her place on the court while her teammates giggled in the background. 

They had crushes on him because they thought he was mysterious and attractive.

He found the whole thing silly.

With a smile Shirou waved back, coming to stand beside the bench you were sitting on.

There was a simple kind of peace he had come to enjoy when watching Michiru play, seeing the excitement in her eyes. It made his chest swell with pride.

"She's really talented, you must be very proud."

The softness of your voice caught him off guard and as he turned to look at you with wide eyes he's met with the same look that he saw at the speech.

 **Fire**.

It danced in your eyes, like fireworks.

He's stunned and your smile turns coy when he responds with only a small, singular nod of his head. Thankfully, you don't press the issue and turn your gaze back to the girls, who have now returned to their game. 

He already missed the intensity of your gaze.

"I'm ___, by the way," you speak again, still soft and smiling and warm. 

"Shirou," he answered, voice gruff with nerves.

He hadn't thought you would disarm him so easily with your natural charm. Hadn't accounted for being so **weak** to the kindness you gave, freely and unprompted.

"It's nice to finally meet you," you say after taking a sip of your latte, your ears following the pounding of the ball on the concrete, "you don't look so scary up close." 

You don't laugh out loud but he can see how it makes your eyes shine and your lips quirk at the corners when you peek up at him through your lashes. 

It reminds him of Michiru; she's never been fazed by him either and it makes him feel less of an outsider. He's glad that you're not scared of him, because he doesn't **want** you to be.

You're a single, bright flame and he wants to be consumed by you. 

When he doesn't respond your smile falters and your brow creases in uncertainty and he's suddenly all too aware of how he hasn't got the slightest idea about **small talk** or how to keep it going. 

Deciding it better for you to act instead, you shuffle along on the bench without a word, making more room than necessary. 

"Would you like to sit?" The patter of your hand against the wood is muted by your soft fur. 

He's quick to take you up on your offer.

There's an arms length between you but Shirou was hyper aware of your presence next to him. That scent of lavender and jasmine drifted over him and before he could stop himself he'd taken a deep breath.

Exhaling quickly, his eyes give you a quick once over before he speaks. 

"You're in your beast form," he points out, trying to distract himself from your scent, from **you** , and utterly failing at both. 

It doesn't go amiss how your kind smile falters and your gaze flicks to the ground. 

"Does it bother you?" You question stiffly, ears pinning back against your head. You knew that being in beast form was seen as a challenge, but after so long of pretending to be something you were not you took every chance you could to be yourself; you **true** self.

Wishing he hadn't said anything at all after how defensive you became, Shirou opens his mouth to backtrack but then he gets an idea. 

A shiver of excitement ripples down his spine at the sight of your wide eyes when he shifts, suddenly a dashing silver wolf instead of his human guise. Your ears stand to attention and your tail thumps against the bench excitedly before you quickly collect yourself. 

"A wolf!" You laugh, eyes sparkling with mirth. "I should have known. You look good!"

The compliment comes easily to you and Shirou is glad that you're already looking back to Michiru and the others, that fond look upon your face. 

That way you can't see him **blush**.

Once again you give him your affection so easily. It clearly comes naturally to you, in a way that Shirou can’t quite understand, but he doesn’t mind it.

In fact, he could get used to it.

He could get used to **you**.


	2. Chapter 2

The welcoming scent of coffee clouded Shirou’s senses as he entered the small cafe.

It had been a long day and he had yet to see an end to the work that needed to be done, so had decided that a late afternoon pit-stop was in order to keep his energy up.

The shop was pleasant to say the least, offering a take away service as well as its own restaurant, offering fresh pastries and cakes to go along with their assortment of hot drinks. Shirou himself had planned to only get a cup of coffee to take away so he could continue with the rest of his night, but by the time he reached the counter he was swayed by the quiet, cozy atmosphere and the pleasant aromas of food and drink that he decided he had earned a well deserved break.

He wasn’t the only one to have been enticed by the charm of the place.

Several other patrons were dotted about the cafe as he settled into a window booth with his coffee and small slice of cheesecake. There were also a couple of staff milling about, taking stock and catering to the customers.

After a few moments a voice startled him from his thoughts mid bite into his dessert.

“Shirou! It’s so good to see you again!”

With wide eyes, Shirou regarded your pretty, and very  **human-looking** , face. Your cheeks were flushed from being on your feet all day in the warmth of the cafe and your hair was slightly tousled, but you still looked beautiful.

“___, you work here?” He questioned lightly, watching you tuck your small pen and pad into your back pocket, crossing your arms. You were wearing black jeans and a plain white T-shirt; the standard uniform for the cafe, it seemed.

“I do,” you smile, “is everything okay with your coffee and cake?”

“Ah, yeah, it’s delicious.”

**Small talk** ; something he  **still** wasn’t good at, but you don’t leave him floundering for long.

“Good to know!” you laugh lightly, bouncing on the balls of your feet, “I’m about to finish my shift and I wanted to get something before I left, mind if I join you?”

“...Sure.”

Shirou doesn’t miss the subtle flash of discomfort on your face at his hesitant answer and he quickly offers a smile in order to alleviate the tension he’s caused. Luckily it works and you leave him to check the rest of your tables with a warm, glowing smile on your face before you clock out and join him.

His eyes are trained on you as you slip expertly into the booth opposite him, stuffing your leather jacket into the corner along with your backpack with one hand while setting your tray down; a slice of cheesecake and a spiced latte in a to-go cup.

“Boy, am I glad to  **finally** be off my feet!” You moan in relief, body practically melting into the seat before him.

“Long day?” Shirou asked after a few moments before taking another forkful of cheesecake.

“Yeah,” you nod, sitting up to dig into your own treat, “but it was worth it with all the tips I made!”

“That’s good.”

You smile warmly, albeit tiredly, at him and Shirou smiles back. He admires how you look for the positives in a situation instead of being overwhelmed by the negatives.

A comfortable silence washes over you both as you enjoy each other's company, and the cake and coffee too, until only the two of you remain in the shop and it’s almost closing time. With easy movements you gather up the plates, cutlery, and cups and spirit them away to the counter top, sharing a quick chat and a laugh with the counter girl before returning to the booth.

“Wow, I didn’t expect us to be here this long,” you mutter to yourself, shrugging on your jacket, “hope I didn’t keep you from anything important.”

The look of bashful dismay on your face, complete with a dusting of red on your cheeks, disarms him but he’s able to give a quick shake of his head.

“Just work, but I needed the break so it’s fine.”

“Oh, right!” You breathe a sigh of relief, hauling your backpack over your shoulder. As you exit the cafe together you linger awkwardly outside the well-lit window, flicking your gaze down the street before observing Shirou. He’s pulled out his phone and is sending a quick text, to Michiru you suspect from the small chuckle he lets out before pocketing it. A brief look of confusion crosses his face to find you still standing there, but he’s not unhappy.

“Which way are you going? I can walk you home.” It’s the polite thing to do, and it gives him a reason to be with you for longer.

Again, you smile and thank him for the offer. Together you head in the direction of your modest apartment block.

The warm night air is blissful and the moon hangs low in the sky, casting the streets in a soft, warm white light. It’s a beautiful night made even better by sharing it with Shirou.

But all too soon you see your apartment building come into view and with a small sigh you come to a stop at the entrance.

“This was fun, I enjoyed myself,” you smile, although this time there’s a thread of sadness weaved in that catches Shirou’s eye.

“I enjoyed it too,” he replies softly, hands pushing into his pockets.

“Maybe we can do it again some time? When I’m not working, that is?”

Your voice is soft, almost timid, but Shirou can see that fire that he has come to adore smouldering in your beautiful eyes and he can’t help but smile.

“I’d really like that.”

The fire is stoked and you beam up at him, blinding. Shirou watches as you fumble for your pen and pad from work, scribbling down your number with haste before holding it out for him to take.

“Here, so you can let me know when you’re free! We can see how our schedules are and work it out, deal?” You grin.

“Deal,” he chuckles lightly, taking the offered paper and placing it into his pocket.

As you retreat, practically  **skipping** , home Shirou gives you a small wave and departs himself, unable to shake the smile on his face.

He’s  **excited** to be seeing you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my little indulgent piece for BNA!  
> As always I take notes for characterization and plot ideas, so feel free to PM me, or if you would like to propose a piece for me to write!


End file.
